There is a physical lottery mechanism that selects at least one of choices by a lottery using motion of a physical lottery medium. A game machine that provides a predetermined privilege using such a physical lottery mechanism has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). There is Patent Literature 2 as another related art of the invention. Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 4331173 and Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 4704455.